Through a Boy's Eyes
by Ace Grey
Summary: Neji and TenTen's first born child has his adventures as a ninja; through the twist and turns...how will his life turn out? OCxOC. SeraphxYuki. Rated T for erm...stuff? First Person POV from Seraph. HIATUS. x.x my collab writer has no internet
1. Prologue

**(CORRECT ME…if I got the info wrong for childbirth; I have no idea about it and I'm nervous to ask my mom.**

**Now I know most Ocs include mary-sues; but I have taken the mary-sue litmus test countless times and hope he doesn't come off as Mary-sue to you guys. I'm a newbie writer; sort-of. This is not a new account; but it's my siblings inactive fan fiction.**

**And yeah…uhm. I don't own!~)**

"**It's okay…you'll be fine," Neji cooed into his wife's ear as she sat onto the bed; holding out her stomach, teeth clenched and eyes closed shut. "I WONT BE FINE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" screamed the female; who was now at age 22 with Neji; going to have their first child. Neji flinched from her screaming…but over time he had learned to deal with her; TenTen. He stared into her eyes and the diamond ring upon her right ring finger. She laid there; in obvious and total pain and in her hospital gown. 'God, she always looks beautiful with her hair down' thought Neji as he stared at the long, brown and wavy locks that drew past her shoulders easily.**

"**Push Tenten!" the pink-haired kunoichi; known as Sakura. It was late in the year; December 10th**** and it was one of those rare snowing days in Konaha. Sakura held onto TenTen's stomach and just sighed as they made their way through the delivery. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed TenTen as yet another contraction came through her body. Neji's larger hand held her hand in his gently…but she squeezed onto his hand hard as she screamed. Neji bit his bottom lip as he tried not to scream and go blue from the grip…but it was almost impossible. "TENN…NIE!! LET GO!" he screamed and flailed his arms to get her off.**

**TenTen released as her breaths heaved in and outwards; leaning back onto her pillow as Sakura knelt down and saw checked once again. "Three hours.." Sakura tried to whisper as she wrote down onto her notepad; but TenTen had learned to keep note of these things and Neji covered his ears; he knew what was coming. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THREE FUCKING HOURS! HELL NO…THIS BABY IS COMING OUT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed and she grunted out of pressure as she tried to push out the baby; but Sakura tried to frantically stop her. **

"**TENTEN NO! IF YOU WASTE ALL YOUR STRENGTH NOW, YOU WONT HAVE TIME TO PUSH LATER!" she wildly tried to stop TenTen; but Neji quickly put out an arm which stopped Sakura from possibly trying to strangle TenTen; and she blinked -- astonished completely -- by the baby squirming it's way out…the head was popping out slowly and another earsplitting scream from TenTen came. "GET IT OUT OF ME!!!!" she screamed out; accenting the me rather loudly. Sakura made her way over to handle with the delivery.**

**It through smoothly -- although Neji had needed a hearing aid for the next few days to make sure he had his full hearing -- and within around fifteen minutes the baby had slipped out and they had did all of the pre-preparations they had needed. In two days TenTen had been reclining on her bed and she had first saw her baby up closely and personal; falling asleep right after giving birth the first time. It seemed apparent; that he had the Byukugan.**

**His skin was tanned; more darker then usual but the two of them took this as a gift. He had brown hair; not chocolate brown like his mothers; more to his fathers of a darker shade; black if minimal light is on. He has gray eyes; the typical Hyuuga eyes in this sense. He was wrapped around in a blue blanket and he had a relatively thin but short nose; along with a smile on his face as he looked up to the smile of his mother. Neji tried to speak; but TenTen had shut him up. "She who bears the pain, gives the name."**

**He stood silent as she smiled. "Seraph;" she spoke silently and quickly; spelling it out for Sakura. "Seraph Hizashi Hyuuga." He also had hair at his birth; though it wasn't long like his parents it was pretty floppy and droopy over his eyes. Neji's face lit up lightly at the middle name…but then he frowned again. His child was going to be in the side branch and was most likely to be branched with the Bird Caged seal; but he clenched his teeth upwards into a smile as he breathed out. "Seraph"**


	2. Academy

(REVIEW FOR FREE PIE :D

SO ANYWAY...almost 12 years later from the Prologue

I DONT OWN)

I woke up this morning; extremely nervous. It's 6:51...my parents wake me up at 7 am. "Wow…early" I yawned out as I wiped my eyes and pulled out from my sheets.

I wish I went to sleep earlier…I'm sleeping through that genin exam, I told this to myself as I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. Ack.

My mom was awake and the television was on loud. My dad was most likely downstairs in the yard meditating. Not to mention…Kimiko. You see; I lived in a large estate…the Hyuuga Estate.

My parents and me; plus my uncle and aunt…Naruto and Hinata; and their daughter…who was about 9 months older then me…Kimiko.

We had most of the third floor; they had the second floor. The first floor was considered family grounds. Except for the library on the third floor; which can be accessed from their stares so it was all good.

I quickly brushed my teeth and locked the door before stepping into the shower. I closed my eyes and turned on the water; the cold water hitting my back as I fringed a little.

I released a stifled moan as the water turned hotter; phew. The water hit against my back and stung; but I preferred this. I turned around and quickly got myself washed before heading out and wrapping myself in the white robe hung up on the door and running a comb through my hair.

I walked back into my room where my dad stood there; and I saw that it was past 7.

"Son?" he asked in his deep and calming voice. I turned my head towards my father and he gestured me to sit onto my bed; which I did.

"Today is your genin exam…but remember; you always have the next Semester graduation exam. Don't be pressured to be a legacy like your old man was," I cringed at this;

I hated being compared to people. Sigh. Plus; it was the start of the school year where the kids of the previous year had their assessment to make sure they were ready.

I was unfortunately still 11. Oh…Oh…Ohh….dun du ndun dun. OH yeah…he was talking. I looked up and nodded as dad walked out of the room.

"Ha" I sneered loudly; which I'm pretty sure he heard.

Going through my clothes, I clearly had no idea what to wear. Time passed slowly as I decided on a tight muscle dark blue under-shirt that was long-sleeved and then over that was a white short sleeved shirt that was plain out.

I skimmed over my wardrobe for pants and decided on a nice pair of khaki/cargo shorts which I slid on and then slipped into my sandals.

I took a deep breath…why was I so nervous?

"No need to be nervous Seraph," I told myself quickly and applied deodorant and sloppily brushed through my hair.

My hair was sort of floppy; and I stopped trying to get haircuts because it always grew out too fast. My hair was floppy all-around; not all skater-y but I occasionally had to move it out of my eyes.

My gray eyes peered from under my hair. "Speak of the devil," I mentioned laughing and threw my hair up as I made my way out of the room and down the stairs.

I passed Kimiko and almost gagged at all of the make-up that she was wearing. She had blonde hair; not radiant blonde but almost yellow-blonde.  
It was tied into a high ponytail and she still had a neatly trimmed bang down her forehead; wearing a black and red checkered shirt; black short shorts…too short indeed and black boots.

I ignored her and made my way down the stairs but of course…"HEY…SERAPH" Her voice was obviously sarcastic as she tried to belittle me. But she wasn't much of a ninja to be honest.

We sat down at the rather large rosewood table where Aunt Hina had made PANCAKES. "YAY!" I screamed out loudly; and nobody cared.

This was absolutely my favorite food to make; along with cinnamon and blueberry syrup. I quickly nommed on my pancakes and asked for a second helping;

which I quickly finished off. And that's when me and Kimiko and made our ways towards the Academy

. She went an entirely different way to meet up with friends; but I walked the straightforward route…down the street; make a left and then make a right at the first turn and the Academy was right there. It was about a 5 minutes walk; we lived towards the end of the street.

When we showed up; our entire class was there and it was surprising. Even the idiot kids had showed up. Pfft…they wouldn't even pass the test round.

I yawned as we gathered up into a room and I caught my close friends; Yuki and Emiko. Yuki was the first one I saw.

Yuki was easily the tallest amongst the bunch; towering two or three inches over me. I glanced at her and she was pretty; well to me and the other boys I talked to.

She had a light bronze-like skin; and she stood out amongst the light-skinned girls. She had long dark hair that reached her mid-back; and she had just cut it.

She had thick eyelashes and a light-green colored eyes. "HI YUKI!" I screamed and waved in the notice; she couldn't miss me with my awesomely colored shirt…oh yeah, white.

Emiko stood next to her; and she was the opposite...I towered a few inches over her. Her dark hair was shoulder-length and she had the same colored skin; a few shades lighter at close look.

They were both wearing your basic kunoichi clothes. They led me over and they were talking about the test.

"Yeah, so anyway, this test is going to be so stupid! Look at all the idiots here!" She said pointing as who we named the 'Slutettes', and then the usual kids that copied off of them in class.

"You know; I honestly think this is going to be easy," announced Emiko as she chuckled and then we wereled into the testing room.

Hmm…they were all given seats all around. And then a guy was standing at the front.

Shikamaru Nara?

He had hair tied up that was black and the typical Flak Vest that the upper ninja had wore around. He had an earring and looked like he needed a nap. "HEY YOU!" screamed some girl out when they were sitting. "EXPLAIN!!" she cheered out as others agree.

I was doodling on my binder as the test papers were handed out. Hmm..interesting. I wrote my name at the top and looked over the rules.

It was a 50 questioned multiple choice test. You needed to pass; each question worth 2 points and they were all mixed together.

As soon as you were done; they ran your test through a scantron and told you if you passed or failed. I looked next to me and saw Tai just filling in random patterns.

If he passed; I would be mad. I easily ran through the questions; and they were easy to be honest. One girl finished and she handed in her test.

We all looked up to see the judgement and the guy checked the grade.

"FAIL!" he spat out roughly and she was led to the failure room; where they would be given schedules for the next semester until the next time they could possibly graduate.

'Wow' is all that I thought as I continued to bubble in the answers that came along.

I turned my head to the right and something knotted in my stomach when I saw Crour playing and Kyumi fiddling hands.

I frowned…but I told myself not to cry. I just stared at them; continuing to mess around. They were in the row in front of me; and I was in the back row.

I blinked and looked at my five remaining questions and just filled them all in D. Emiko had passed with 100%. WOW.

Shikamaru yawned and he looked at us.

There were just over 200 people in our class; and this wasn't that hard of an exam.

WOW; showed how some people would be working at BurgerNinja. We had to perform the Replacement Jutsu right and replace with a log and when we reappear; it must be as a transformation.

We lined up and I was 2nd in line; after I ran up there. The first kid went into the testing area and by the groans and moans; he was a little shaky as a ninja..but he came out with his headband screaming and jumping. Hmph. Easy. I walked into the test area as confident as I could be and watched along.

"Okay…begin!" they commanded as I leaped backwards seeing 5 shurikens spiral at me. I panicked and took uneven breaths; but I wasn't going to let these shurikens hit me head on!~

I put together the handseals and right on time I replaced with the log. The shurikens hit the centre of the log and hit it the ground with a THUD. While in the state of dimension;

I put together the single handseal and transformed into the first person I can think of; Kyumi. I reappeared on the ground as Kyumi and I blinked;

and I felt my face going red as they tried to hide back their giggles. I transformed back and they offered me the headband. I stumbled and fell flat on my face. O.O.

I got back up and looked at them. "Er, can I get it in a wristband form?" They nodded; pulled into the bag and handed it over. I slid it on my wrist and ran out happily.

Wow. Only 21 people had passed; meaning 7 teams of 3 ninjas; called cells or squads. Senseis were going to be awarded and I was basically cheering for a team.

They were announcing the squads…and I wasn't called until 7. "

'"Team 7; sensei Moegi. Consists of Hyuuga Seraph, Makimoto Yuki & lastly Shouton Emiko!" I smiled widely at my friends; who smiled back.

"YAY! WE'RE A TEAM!" I screamed out of pure joy and literally leapt on (AKA glomped) onto Yuki. She pushed me off and I barely landed on my feet; but I wrapped my arms around Emiko and Yuki and embraced them into a hard hug.

"But who was this Moegi?" I asked carefully as they distributed us to Room 7A. And we saw a tall kunoichi; and her head looked like mountains of orange.

We blinked and looked at the pink on her face and she looked happy and smiley. We stood in our proud Konaha headbands and our mouths opened.


	3. Blackout

**(HI REVIEWERS/PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY...**

**yeah...my longest chapter ever. 3,505 words according to what I use XD.**

**Yeah o.o uhm. Review and you get a Glass of Chocolate Milk.**

**But yeah; I was going to give him glasses but a Hyuuga with glasses is like....A ZEBRA WITHOUT STRIPES.**

**XOXO. shoutouts to Christinaa~**

**Awesome Fanfiction-er...person? Thanks for erm..not making me pay back the dollar in exchange for a chapter.**

**Don't Own)**

"We're going to train my Byukugan?" I asked my dad the next morning after we went through our usual rituals.

Somehow, just somehow, Kimiko passed and was a genin too. Though the people who failed the test got ANOTHER test and if they passed that; they got to the practical.

That's how she…and a bunch of others, passed. But we were known as "Advanced Genin" almost chuunin; and they were just "Genin." So Ha.

I had put on what was now my uniform; the biege colored khaki/cargo shorts; my ninja sandals and a white tee-shirt.

"Yes Seraph, that is just what I said; we're going to train your Byukugan; which seems inactive as of now. We need to train it," my dad restated informatively as I followed him into the courtyard.

"I'm going to be a Hyuuga…Well, I already am one but it's going to be legit!" I cheered out gleefully. He blinked and sighed and turned to the center of the courtyard.

The courtyard was a large and grassy field; with a single pond to the top left quadrant and a meditation area in the centre.

"Okay the Byukugan is simply activated by putting your hands into this handseal," spoke my dad as I looked at the handseal that he put up.

"The secret is how you discharge your chakra; many people think you focus it towards you eyes or entire body; but the secret is closing and opening your eyes as the same time you focus chakra to her hands; its quicker and contains the same thing as other ways,"

I heard my dad clearly; though I was anxious to start. I hated instructions; they got on my nerve. I knew what to do…kinda. Oh forget it; I didn't know what to do. But whatever.

Oh, yeah. Dad's still talking. "Got it?" he asked carefully while looking at me and I nodded. I put my hand into the handseal that I remembered…it felt awkward…very awkward.

I took a deep breath and looked out towards my father and decided to separate my chakra carefully so that I could have the total control over it. It wasn't very hard;

My father stood in front of me solemnly, his head cocked up as his white eyes gazed into me. Was he glaring into me or past me? That I did not know.

I looked at him and he looked at me back. I continued to wait for him to talk. "You didn't listen to my past directions, no?" I shook my head. Damn. He sighed.

"Of course, 11 year old boys. Anyhow, Juuken is focusing chakra to the fingertips of your hand," he dug into his pocket and threw out a scroll and quickly summoned up some dummies.

"These dummies have chakra systems in them when you look at them with Byukugan," I looked into it and it was cool; how the blue chakra swirled and twisted amongst the body in many systems.

I did take Health one year in the Academy and I did know how this worked…to an extent. So yeah; I knew about the chakra flow.

"If you look closely in the chakra system; there are these special pin-points; which I marked.

You probably don't have the ability to see them with your Byukugan at this stage; but once you hit these perfectly…you can shut their chakra system down carefully…and for longer amounts of time instead of just paralyzing their chakra flow at random areas,"

Dad kept explaining on as I listened; I really wanted to know how to do this -- regardless of anything.

"Juuken is taking chakra from your own body and hitting their body with your chakra. Gentle Fist. He threw a scroll at me and I fumbled with it in my hands before dropping it.

"Aah!" I spat out and squatted to the ground to catch the dropping scroll as my dad sat onto the ground. "Read" he said one word and it seemed as if he said twenty.

_When the hand draws close enough to strike, the clan member can stop or increase their opponent's chakra flow. The internal chakra coils which spread throughout the body also wrap around the internal chakra producing organs. So if the internal coils are attacked, it also damages these internal organs. Because a ninja can not train their internal body, such damage can be a critical hit for even a highly skilled ninja. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu._

I continued to read past the first passage and learned about the blind spot; and how it was unique to everybody. I looked upwards towards my dad.

"DAD!" I screamed out as he opened his eyes from his meditating position and peeked open an eye. "Where's your blind spot?" I asked carefully; looking at him.

He spat and looked up at me; clearly agitated by what I asked. "From the lower back" he spat out. I glared as he closed his eyes. THE FUCK!

"And don't glare at me Seraph Hizashi," he added in while not even looking. Baka.

I looked around and tried to see where mine was; and then I finally saw it while turning around.

There was a certain spot where I couldn't see my father; and it was towards the left side right above my shoulder. Damn. What a blind spot; one kunai and I seem to be dead.

I looked at my father and dropped the scroll; waiting for instructions. I had waited for a good ten to twenty minutes when he finally looked up and grinned. "Okay; now take the dummy."

He had focused some of his chakra into it; until where the dummy can move. It moved as if…it had rubber legs and it swung all around; lifelessly. Although they still had life in them.

"GO!" my father screamed and I was under pressure as a knot felt in my stomach and I fumbled over as the dummy came and knocked me into the face.

WHAT? The dummy came and continued to hit and hit me over and over again.

I took my fingers and put my hand towards him; drawing chakra from the body of the clone and hitting him in the torso as he hit me again.

Connect.

I spun around and jumped from his view as he came towards me again. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. I connected hits on his oncoming right arm; at first glance the chakra flow easily weakened and slowing.

I tried to keep him to my right so that he couldn't see or attack by my blind spot. His arms went limb and he attacked mainly with his torso.

Neji moved towards the dummy and charged it up once again and I blinked and tried to hit again for the chest; but the dummy had easily dodged and swayed to the left.

I tried to hit him quickly but he moved to my left shoulder…THE BLIND SPOT! I quickly turned around to defend it and easily take a punch into the face and a large impact onto the nose.

Crap. I leaped backwards and he charged towards and I took a step forward and with my left hand and I shot a palm into his chest. B-I-N-G-O.

He stumbled and the chakra flow wasn't changed that much. He flung more hands towards me and I took two fingers and stuck them into his wrist; the lower part of the wrist.

Pin-Point.

His hand went limb and to the ground as his other hand came back into play and attacked. I released a blurry of hits to his arm as we circled around and I continued with jabs.

I felt a heave into my chest and a knot in my legs; I was tired. I breathed in and out heavily as I tried to fit in hits; but inbetween breaths I started to move irregular.

I leaped backwards out of range and the dummy kept moving towards me; but slowly. Hmm. I jumped to the left and the dummy headed that way and I immediately shifted to the right.

He followed me and me right into the face with an arm; which released into a double-hit; the second one coming immediately after the first.

I fell onto my butt and panted; getting right back up and sending both palms forward into the shoulders of the dummy. It's arms were completely paralyzed at this point.

Totally Paralyzed. "FINISH IT OFF!" I heard dad's ears boom into me but I had no idea what to do; the arms had faint to no chakra at all and the flow was rather irregular in the chest downwards.

I leaped forward and stuck my middle finger right into the chest of the dummy

. I hit a chakra point -- by accident, but that would completely ruin the moment -- and the dummy had flown backwards and was thrown forward; all the way into the pond where it landed with a SPLASH!

I panted loudly and fell to one knee and looked at my father who stood above me and his eyes looking down on me.

"Good Job, you have successfully learned how to get past the barrier of the Side Branch; and now there is a technique I must teach you," he spoke calmly and continued to look at me. I felt upon my forehead; my floppy dark brown hair covering the Hyuuga Branch Family Seal.

I knew within a single seal; I'd be dead…but that wasn't too happen soon. Kimiko got angry once in a while; but she didn't even know the seal; rather then how to activate her Byukugan on top of that.

My dad had gave me a short ten minute break; which I quickly honored and went inside the manor to get a bottle of water from the fridge as I walked back outside taking short sips.

I felt the water going threw me; cooling down my heated up and sweaty body as I reeked of stink from sweat and adrenal. I wiped sweat from my eyebrow and re-adjusted my cargo shorts and reached into the empty and large spacious pockets.

A great place to hide weapons; along with the typical kunai holster on your leg and shuriken pouch at your behind.

I'm sure mom is going to teach me weapons right after this; but she wasn't much of a morning person.

My father looked at me and grinned as he looked around and placed out his palms.

"This technique is very, very simple. You thrust your palm forward with your chakra balanced between the area. When you hit the opponent anywhere; you also have to send off a wave of chakra with the hit and will thrown the opponent backwards wildly to increase the damage.

Effective better if they are aimed towards a rock. It is a D-ranked technique; and includes to have the Byukugan activated.

To release the wave; as soon as you connect with the person, release a jolt of chakra. It's better to set up the jolt right before you hit them and upon impact they go flying."

I stood there and listened; this was going to be my first jutsu! And it was a Taijutsu!

I grinned as he set up the other two dummys and rigged them onto the poles. "Now try the technique on these; remember…form. You'll probably get it your second or third time; it's not very easy."

I took a deep breath and remembered the jutsu; having my fists loosely clenched as I charged forward towards the dummy. I paced myself as I moved forward and threw out my right palm; sending chakra racing through my arm mainly.

"Hakke Hasangeki!" I screamed as I ripped my palm into the abdomen of the dummy; and released the jolt of chakra.

Nothing happened and the dummy just simply ripped in half and the front half fell to the floor and I turned towards my dad.

He arched and eyebrow and moved his hands in a motion. "Why are you looking at me? You did it wrong; now just go and continue." He stated calmly.

It surprised me how HE can just yell at me in a CALM way. Cool. You know, I really needed to learn that. Could shut up some of those idiots. I walked backwards right from the spot I ran from before;

The footprints in the grass being my marker as I dug in and got ready for the charge and moved forward and shifted my body weight as I ran myself towards the dummy.

I began pumping my fists and pacing myself, trying to go quick but to maintain my breath with each and every step; maintaining a decent rhythm as I did so.

"Hakke Hasangeki!" I screamed once more and threw my palm forward a little later; for an act of surprise. I glanced at the second dummy and as I did this I surged the chakra through and from the arm and rammed it straight into the stomach; right there into the center of the dummy.

PINPOINT!

The wave of chakra had finally reached right and had hit off of the dummy and the impact threw the dummy backwards as it began to fly over into the air and it swirled as it hit against the wall and hit the ground. I panted and got my breath back to regular; holding my arms.

I was relatively young; so my chakra and energy layout was weaker then it was as I got through training;

I just made my way outside of the academy.

My father looked at me with a smile on his face. He really lightened up over the time of my birth; though he rarely did smile…most of it a grin or a smirk; but to obtain a smile from him…it put a smile onto my face.

He then turned towards me and his demeanor instantly changed to normal.

"Bipolar much?" I said in the murmur of my breath as he walked towards me and I deactivated my Byukugan and he had a hand upon my shoulder.

"Well son," he paused and looked at the sky; the bright sun of Konaha; and then turning right towards me again.

"I'm going to congratulate you on learning the technique. You're mom; she likes to train later in the day. Maybe in the evening before dinner; or right after lunch in the afternoon.

It's barely 8:00 now; so grab some breakfast and get yourself a nap; because then tomorrow. You have to meet your sensei..and really; they always give an assessment.

"At least Gai did…and if I know Moegi; who was trained primarily by Sakura…who was trained by Kakashi, who was rival/friends with my sensei; whom usually shared ideas." I looked up, nodding and knowingly at the same time. "Now, I need to go check in for a mission." And he disappeared in a poof of clouds.

"I so need to learn the Body Flicker Technique," I told myself while turning off to go back into the house.

XXX

I stood there in the courtyard as I looked at my mother; taking a deep breath as she laid out a bunch of scrolls in front of me, grinning.

"Okay…we are going to train your weaponry depth perception." I looked clueless to what she had said and she sighed and looked at me once more; and explained.

"Aim." she put it into basic words and I did the usual AAAAAAAAAAH, now that I got it. She summoned all of the weapons and in front of me were kunai, shuriken, daggers, boomerangs, maces, flails, mini-spears, fuuma shuriken…anything that you could really think of as a weapon; that was pointed and a projectile; in which you could launch.

"Anyhow; explain to me, son. What is a weapon?" my mom asked, as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Without thinking; I screamed out my answer. "A POINTY OBJECT!" She sighed and picked up a kunai. "Close; a pointed projectile used for offense and defense. Erm. Yeah.

A kunai, which is a very simple projectile. Could kill in one hit. How? Aim. Obviously with Byukugan, you would where to aim at. Also, adding sleeping agents and poisons will come another time." I watched as she put the kunai back.

"GO!" she screamed and I saw the targets that she had set up 10m away from me across the courtyard. I picked up the kunai; it was light. I threw it wildly with all my might;

Then my arm struggled a little on the dismount and it made its way to the target slowly. I looked at her and just nodded and I took that as a sign to go on.

The shuriken wasn't much better. Daggers I missed completely; it went into the pond. The boomerangs kept coming back! "AAH!" I screamed as I ducked the second boomerang and threw the mini spears.

The only weapon I hit the centre target in were the mini-spears; which compared to senbon but were heavier; more like recorders.

As I turned towards my mom she sighed and put her hand into her face. "You obviously aren't one for weapons are you?" I chuckled a little and she tossed me a dark blue scroll; which I caught perfectly.

"So aiming isn't your thing; but this isn't aiming…this is just throwing whatever the hell that you have at the opponent. Jump in the air, open the scroll and discharge chakra through the entire scroll.

Shake it a little and all the weapons fly out towards the target. Doesn't matter where you hit. At least one weapon will always hit by the way they are thrown, and in the pattern. GO!"

I took the scroll and ran around in a circle; what I also inherited from my mother was pacing my step. I had developed a running rhythm, 1-2-3-4 -- all depending on the speed I was going --

And I ran a decent speed around in a circle and leaped up, opening the scroll.

"CHA!" I screamed a battle cry; which was always coming to my mind and I threw it open as it swirled to the ground and I focused chakra down threw the scroll.

Rather easily. I shot out the weapons as they all rained down onto the target. When I landed and dropped the scroll; all the weapons were on the target and all around it.

I looked at my mom who nodded and took up her scrolls. "You obviously aren't the weapon type; but we can't just leave you without weapons."

She handed over a kunai holster and shuriken pouch. "But in those shorts; you can hide shurikens in your pockets. Make sure to wrap them in something; so that they don't cut you up."

I smiled as mom gave him ten shurikens and wrapped them around in a cloth and put them into my deep pockets and onto my left leg was the kunai holster; tied tightly there with kunai, rolled-up rope and five smoke bombs in it. "Remember; weapons are god." She said while walking in the house; where I followed her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked quietly and turned towards my mother.

"Oh, he got assigned a week-long mission," she said while she took a seat near Naruto while Hinata began to cook.

I sighed and took my seat near Kimiko. Today's meal consisted of sesame chicken and rice. I took my chopsticks and nervously began to eat my food; dipping my rice into the sauce and I ate slowly.

Usually, I ate like a fiend; but I could tell something was wrong. I glanced around and just shrugged as I sipped at Mizuki; which was basically a soda.

It went through basically; but I didn't ask for seconds. Uncle Naruto looked at me weirdly. "Seraph-Kun! Are you sick or something!?!" he proclaimed loudly.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR SECONDS!" he screamed and I blinked and ate my last sesame chicken. "Wasn't hungry…." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

That's when Aunt Hinata and TenTen said that they had news. I looked up and blinked…maybe something to do with the geninhood most likely. And then they both said simultaneously.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Blink.

I fell backwards onto my chair; saw my mom's face in front of me before I blacked out.


	4. Competitive

I woke up in my soft bed with a thump upon my head.

"Damn…what happened last night?" I said creaking my eyes open to glance at the time. 6:45. I groaned out and remembered today at 9:00 I was to meet up with his sensei at Training Ground 42.

I did have a pretty decent time to prepare for the day. Groggily, I woke up to walk into the bathroom.

I stripped down and put the excess clothes into hamper and wrapped from hip-down in a white, fluffy towel.

I ruffled my hair and brushed it backwards lightly as I looked into the mirror. What stared back at my were unique; with a defined facial feature.

My floppy brown hair arranged neatly on my head and my pale blue eyes. They were a mixture of my mothers chocolate brown eyes and my fathers white; they were pale enough to be considered gray.

Sighing, I applied a thick amount of crème upon his cheeks and rubbed. "What?" I questioned. Doesn't hurt somebody to look decent.

I unrolled the towel and applied water heavily onto a rag and dabbed at his face until the crème was all gone.

I walked into the standing shower and put my hand onto the crystal glass knob turning it over to the right; to turn onto the hot water.

I turned my back away from the hot water and let it hit against my back. It stung and I clenched my teeth and fiddled around before turning around to face the water.

Within an around ten minute shower, I walked right out of the door and wiped the mirror from the steam that had gathered on from it.

I had usually did that and my face was wet and my hair completely limb. I sighed and blew that extra piece of hair out from my face and quickly got myself together for that morning.

Drying myself off with the towel and brushing my in all directions; to get it straight and without lint. And then I had to comb it to get it into that perfect position. By now it was 7:15.

I chuckled. "I have no idea where Konaha Training Grounds 7 is," he added in while looking blankly at his wardrobe. Over time I had bought a few of his uniforms; five khaki shorts.

They were the same color but they had different pockets, bagginess and lengths. Then several pairs of the same white shirts… there were regular shirts and button up shirts.

This didn't seem like a hard choice; but it was seriously which went with which. I just picked out the simple cotton white shirt and the loose khaki shorts with fewer pockets and ended right above the knees.

I combed my hair once again and turned around and headed away from my room and shut my door. Oh Well. I itched at my head and quickly stormed down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

Ack.

There was Kimiko and her squad; Kyoko and Rika. They were giggling and eating and I awkwardly sat down at the table and they looked at me.

"Oh, hey Seraph," Kyoko greeted and by all means I was found surprised by them greeting me. I dug my spoon into the banana nut oatmeal and took a spoonful into my mouth.

Yum. Oh how I loved Aunt Hina's homemade oatmeal, it was pretty good. So for the thirty minutes that I was eating I heard them bickering…and bickering and bickering.

It was like being stuck into a house with chickens. I snuck my way out quickly and put on my armband that doubled over as my hitai-ate.

I was walking through the streets of Konaha and looked down at the floor as I walked.

It was the middle of the crisp fall of 2010 and it was still so hot here in Konaha. If you were smack in the middle of Hi no Kuni; also known as the Country of Fire, it was almost always hot.

The winters were just slightly breezes; but it was cold compared to us people in Konaha. I looked up at the sun and nodded as I continued walking towards the training grounds.

Seeing that it was just barely 8:10 by now, I'd go to pick up Yuki and Emiko. The Hyuuga Estate was built in it's own district in the city of Konaha; and it did take a while to get to other places.

It was a brisk walk until I reached Yuki's apartment complex and walked up the stairs.

This was one of the nicer complexes of Konaha and he walked up until he reached her floor. "Damn, which one is hers again!" he mumbled, trying to remember what room number it was.

"OH I KNOW!" he said knocking on door 651. Though her room was across the hall at 652. A woman opened the door and her hair was in rollers, she had a cigarette in hand and had a child on her leg.

"IS YUKI HOME!!" I screamed into the door; poking my head in as she grabbed my forehead and pushed me back.

"AAH!" I screamed as I hit the other door with a thud. And that door was opened by Yuki looked down on me. I stared into her olive green eyes. "Hai."

She looked down at me and was currently tying her hair up into a ponytail. I got up and dusted off my white shirt.

"Idiot. You knocked on the wrong door…AGAIN!" She snapped and he tilted his head to the left and began to wonder…oh yeah, four times it had happened…and he wasn't any the wiser each and every time.

"Oh well, lets go pick up Emiko!" I said enthusiastically while pumping up my fist. Yuki put the headphones of her MP3 radio in and looked towards me, leading the way.

"OH yeah, yeah. Let's get Emiko."

Yuki was wearing a light green wrap-around and cloak and underneath were black leggings, black combat boots and a black and gray short-sleeved camoflauge tee.

WE were walking down the stairs and then out of the apartment building towards Emiko's house down the street and around the corner.

"EMIKO!" I screamed as I saw her walking towards and she jogged to get up to us as we turned towards the training grounds. "Ugh, my brother did it again!" screamed Emiko as she stomped on the floor and we looked at her.

"Say wha?" I added in with a confused look; while Yuki just bopped her head to the music. She sighed and pulled out Yuki's headphones, Yuki glaring.

"What was that for Emiko!" she chimed in angrily while we walked and I chuckled. "LISS-TEEEEN!" whined Emiko as she wanted to get her point across.

"He put grape jelly in my conditioner today and put my air conditioner on really high; so when I woke up I was freezing!" She added in angrily.

"And then my hair is now all sticky!" She said…pointing to her hair which was in the sloppiest ponytail ever.

"And lastly…he "accidently" knocked over my bowl of oatmeal and got it all over my outfit!" She kicked over a trash can and the trash went tumbling out.

"Uhh…" was all I had to say; dragging out the word as we entered where the training grounds were. "7..." we said carefully…moving past the gates and entrances while moving towards seven.

"You know," Yuki added in when we were just passing Gate 5. "Our sensei seems like a crazy lady, just look at her hair for Pete's sake!" Both Emiko and I doubled over in laughter as we approached the gate.

It was just a wooden arch and had an open gate. The wood was fading and chipped and looked like it had been repainted. The seven on the top was fading lightly, where you could barely see the numbers.

We walked in to see their sensei in a red long traditional Japanese kimono. Immediately I raised my hand. "How do you fight in that!" I said, pointing at the kimono.

She laughed and her face blushed red and she turned. "Well, I take it off when battling, under this is my battle girl," I noticed her voice was friendly and heavenly.

It was guiding and bubbly at the same time, like a teenage girl. Hmm. There were three Japanese green and golden pillows set on the floor and I noticed my teammates already sitting so I sat after them.

So then sensei began to speak. "As you may or may not know, I'm a jounin in the village that goes by the name of Moegi. I don't liked to be called sensei, so call me Moegi, or Moegi-sama if you need to."

I grinned; she was a cool teacher already.

"Now, I have some cards for you guys to fill out, along with quill and ink. Fill them out so I can evaluate your team." She quickly handed out the index cards, followed by ink and pen.

I turned towards Yuki and whispered. "A test?" She rolled her eyes and dipped her quill in ink.

I followed and attacked the index card.

Name. . . Hyuuga, Seraph Hizashi

Height . . . 5'4.0

Weight . . . 118lbs.

Bloodline . . . Byukugan (White Eye)

Specialty . . . Erm. Taijutsu

Element . . . TBD.

Name. . . Rambarran, Yuki Renesmee

Height. . .5'6.3

Weight . . .124lbs.

Bloodline . . . Aozaki (Deck of Cards)

Specialty . . . Traps

Element . . . N/A

Name. . . Dasuto, Emiko Hakari

Height. . .5'2.2

Weight . . .99lbs

Bloodline . . . None

Specialty . . . Medical

Element . . . N/A

I was the last of us three to hand it in. "Hmm, it seems none of you have your element. Well that will be simple to find out." She took out three pieces of paper with official kanji writing on it.

I looked along, feeling interested. "These are chakra encoded elemental papers. You focus chakra into it and depending on your element, it will have an effect.

A fire elemental it burns, a water elemental it becomes damp, an earth element it turns to dust, a lightning element it crinkles, and a wind element it rips in half."

She handed out the papers. "Afterwards, I'll let you guys tell me about your bloodlines. Begin!"

I stood up at the same time of my teammates and held the paper in my hands, feeling it up. It had a weird feel…sort of like money but in a waxy form. It was on specialized paper. I

focused chakra to it and saw Moegi nodding as she approached Emiko. "Congratulations, you have the element of Sution; otherwise known as Water." Emiko smiled and set it down.

"That isn't hard to believe," continued on Moegi. "Seeing as water is the natural medium for medical and healing ninjutsu techniques. This is a diverse squad," she chimed in as I suddenly felt a jolt and dropped my paper; which crinkled.

I blinked. Lightning?

She blinked at me and looked surprised.

"Lightning…for a Hyuuga. A rarity indeed. Must run in the blood." I blinked. My Dad's side was pure Hyuuga; and my mom was orphaned.

And she didn't have Raiton Release either. Maybe she hailed from the Lightning Country or something.

I blinked once again and the both of us turned towards Yuki; and her paper suddenly shook in half.

"Fuuton Release," chimed in Moegi. "A very, very diverse squad," Moegi chimed in and wrote down all of the elements.

"Now you," she pointed towards me. "Explain you're bloodline and your element. And you're top abilities to me." I blinked and took a deep breath.

I loved talking out and loud, but in moments like this it just got on my nerve. I took a deep breath and waited for it to be over.

"I have the Byukugan, the white eye. I can see longer distanced and have a near 360 degree vision. I can see chakra points and the chakra flow, long distances and defined details while watching.

I also have just started to master the abilities of Gentle Fist that I have; and have learned. My lightning ability I had no idea about; I really need to ask my mom.

Since she was orphaned here in Konaha," I looked around and blinked. "And uhm, I put Taijutsu because that's natural for Hyuugas," and I sat down in a large breath.

Next up was Emiko who smiled. "My family, well we don't have a bloodline. But all of us have a great sense of chakra control. For the last ten generation of women, we have all head the ability to use medical ninjutsu.

I've shown by abilities at the age of 10. I am now 12," she said with a grin.

"The Water element, I guess is because it's a natural medium for healing.

But nobody in my family had mentioned anything about an element, so I'll have to find out," she said, twirling her hair, sitting down. I watched and nodded.

Finally, Yuki stood up. "My bloodline has an ability of a deck of cards; known as our monopoly." She shuffled quickly a deck of cards.

"Many people just find it harmless card tricks, but on each of these cards we can record information to store for later units.

We can also use this as a form of sealing things like wildfires, tornadoes, ect.

We can just, say, set a wildfire card in the forest and let it wild, maybe. But we need to encounter a wildfire first and seal it in.

Anyhow, I'm guessing Wind because wind is well, wind. Anyhow. I'm good with traps because I'm sneaky…I can make them hidden and you wont notice. Right Seraph?" She turns to me.

I look up and don't notice anything.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I get tripped and fall onto my face.

She had set up ninja wire around my pillow when I wasn't looking. Sneaky.

I stood up and Moegi nodded.

"I like you guys; this group has spunk and you guys are rather nicely grouped together.

That's why I set up a race; to see who will become team captain." We all looked at each other. If there was one thing we all were with each other; it was competitive.

"Training area 7 is a large one indeed; included with a decent sized sector of forest." We were now on the edge of the forest.

"I'm going to flicker to the other side of the river after you guys start and you must do the obstacle course and be first. You can do whatever to each other to try to get their first.

I will be making shadow clones all around to keep watch," She put together the handseals and made 7 more clones which ran into the forest.

"Pick lanes. 1, 2, 3." I immediately got up and ran for 3; but Yuki beat me to it. And then already at 1 was Emiko. I groaned. "But I don't want lane 2!!"

Then Yuki looked at me and scowled, not in a mean way…but in the we're friends but you're fucking annoying way.

"Stop complaining idiot and lets do the race." I got at the starting line and stretched a little. "READY…SET…GO!"

Moegi poofed in a flicker of several rose petals and we all pushed off into the forest. I was already in last; I was jogging by now so I decided to pick up the pace and push myself forward.

The plan was to take an outside lane and ignore them for the time being; but now in the middle I would be in direction confrontation with them.

I jumped onto a tree.

"Hmm," I scanned and darted towards land 3; the right. As I traveled by trees, my brown hair flew upwards to reveal the green Branch mark upon my forehead.

I stopped for a second to fix my hair and moved back to the middle…seeing a long mud river and a single vine. I saw Emiko flying across and Yuki still working.

I blinked and got onto the tree, grabbing the vine as I stepped backwards for a good runup. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms and legs around the vine.

I swung across with my eyes closed; feeling the rush as this happened. I opened my eyes and jumped the same exact time as Yuki. She stuck her landing.

I landed horribly and fell forward into the grass.

I got up and while running by tree, I took the dirt from my mouth and face and tried to push forward harder. I put together a handseal.

"Byukugan," I muttered out in a single breath, darting between trees on the left and right. I evened out my breath and I was still in third place. Damn. I hit the ground.

The branches were covered with a slippery oil which I had sensed before and I ran on the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard to my left. Emiko fell right for one of the oil slips.

With Byukugan I could see the oil sips and ninja wires, and I carefully darted through the traps. It took some time; but after a while I felt that I was in a close second or maybe first.

"There has to be more obstacles," I thought while leaping onto a log and using my Byukugan I could see Emiko coming up upon me. She wasn't exactly fast, but she did know how to pace herself.

I continued onward and I decided to stop my Byukugan; I was running low on chakra and the next obstacle was crazy.

There were kunais darting form every which way.

I took out a single kunai and threw it as a fake. Another kunai clashed through it. I jumped threw and tried to dart through them quickly.

Didn't work.

Two kunai's pierced my shoulder at the exact same time and I fell to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screamed out, pulling out the kunai which were now tipped with blood; the sleeves of my white shirt turning red, warm blood trickling down my arms.

I continued running, despite the blood that I felt coming out slowly. I couldn't let this get to me now. But there up ahead…I saw Yuki at the lake.

Across the lake was Moegi; standing there at the checkpoint. All she had to do was make it across the lake while jumping across the moving log things.

Time to stop her. I sprinted up towards her and threw a shuriken. "YIELD!" I screamed out and she rolled out of the way.

I charged at her. "Byukugan!" I activated and got into my stance and charged a swipe. She defended quickly with a roundhouse kick to my arm; but I did my best to deflect it back.

She had great agility and my palms couldn't keep up with her as she landed one strike to the head after another. I was off balance; I could tell and she was ready to deliver the final blow.

We had no idea where Emiko was. Yuki's foot was coming rapidly but I jabbed my hand into the back of her ankle and her leg fell down and it went numb.

"Pinpoint!" I shouted and went in for a blow, but she used her arm to strike me into my chest, and I flew backwards into the tree.

She jumped onto the first log and I chased after her; she was a log in front now. I leaped forward past her and onto the log in front of her. I now turned towards her; she was facing the finish line and me back towards the forest.

"Hakke Hasangeki!" I shot out; sending a palm straight into her stomach. She was blast across the lake with a wave of chakra that also traveled with the hit.

I grinned as I hit this; but her near dodge made me lose balance.

"AAH!" I screamed and I fell right into the water.

I got up and spat out water as I climbed onto the log to get of the water, now completely wet.

But I frowned upon seeing Emiko sprinting out of the forest and leaping through the logs easily.

Yuki picked up her pace as I did I and Emiko was in front on the land and it was all of us sprinting for the end. I pumped my arms and my head straight in front…it was all a footrace now.

I took short and sharp breaths…and…I stumbled. I stumbled right before the finish line and tripped and rolled…right across the finish line.

Moegi nodded and looked around. "You guys…did realize that this was supposed to be a test of both teamwork, skill and a race?

You showed skill and racing ability…but you have NO teamwork what-so-ever. It's apparent that you guys are best friends; but if you are ultra-competitive like this all of the times.

It's going to get to you. Wed don't need a squad captain; as a Genin squad of Konaha.

We all looked at each other. I was completely wet with blood stains all down my tanned armms; Yuki was covered in dirt and grime and her hair was all messed up.

Emiko had her clothing ripped from kunai and various weapons and she was sweating like a pig. Moegi tapped us on the head and grinned.

"Report in three days; we'll get ourselves a D-rank mission. But get cleaned up and practice a little. We are going to have training every day until our first mission. Break." Moegi disappeared in a flicker.

"Guys," I said, turning towards my teammates. "Sorry girls," I corrected myself. "But we really need to pick up the pace if we want to be champs," I chimed in.

"COMING FROM THE GUY THAT FREAKING BLASTED ME IN MY STOMACH!" she screamed into my face.

Emiko glared at both of us. "YUKI! STOP YELLING AT SERAPH!"

I blinked and Yuki screamed. "EMIKO! STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT SERAPH."

I got angry now and decided to scream. "YUKI! STOP YELLING AT EMIKO FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"

Yuki took a deep breath; but Emiko beat her too it. "SERAPH! STOP YELLING AT YUKI FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT HER FOR YELLING AT YOU!"

I got tired of all of this yelling. "AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'm hungry!" I walked off.

"Ditto" and Yuki walked off the other way.

"Shalome, losers." Emiko went back through the forests.


End file.
